Where's My Body!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Hei, nyadaaaarrrrrrr! Bagaimana gadis-gadis itu menyukaimu, sedangkan 'tubuh' saja kau tidak punya!" -Bagaimana perjuangan Kon dalam mendapat 'tubuh'...! KonXRirin for Bleach Vivariation Festival. RnR Please... :


Hello, minna-san ^^v

Gyakakakk... *cackle~cackle*

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje saya! Kali ini Kon x Ririn. Saya pikir unik aja gitu bikin kisah romens antara konpaku! (hahaha...)

Nah, fic ini spesial untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival: Heterogenkan Fandom Bleach Indonesia~!** (maaf kalau rada telat).

_**KonxRirin**__**! –HatexLove!**_

Ririn dan Kon memang saling membenci, tapi kalau ternyata diantara mereka ada yang memiliki rasa...? *mungkin saja! ^^*

Oke, alasan 'mungkin' memang kurang bisa diterima, tapi yang jelas saya suka Ririn (imuuttt) tapi nggak suka Kon yang mesum (Walau notabene nama saya dan Kon memang mirip! Silahkan lihat di FB ^^v). Semoga alasan saya yang kedua bisa diterima! ^^

Oneshoot! Enjoy~ ^^

Note:

Nova = dilafalkan dengan cara Jepang '_Noba_'

Cloud = dilafalkan dengan cara Jepang '_Kurodo_'

Kedua konpaku –temen sekomplotnya Ririn. Hehehe... *slapped* saya akan gunakan nama asli mereka, ya! Saya tulis di sini supaya reader nggak bingung~ ^^v

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan punya saya! BLEACH punya Om**__** saya (?), Tite Kubo**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31. Wakakak...**_

_**WARNING: Gaje, abal OOC sedikit, KonRirin, sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah, Full of Modified Canon, Maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading ^o^!**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Seireitei after winter war..._

(Ririn's POV)

"Onee-chaan!"

Huuh, suara itu lagi! Aku muak mendengar suaranya, Suara yang memanja ke Yoruichi-sama. Aku benci mendengar suara itu.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, aku benci pemilik suara itu.

Dia Kon. Seseorang... –err... Sebuah konpaku aneh berbentuk singa kuning yang mesumnya tiada tandingan.

Ia menyukai wanita-wanita seksi yang... ehm, berdada besar.

Lihatlah, sekarang ia bahkan ingin dipeluk!

"Yoruichi-sama... Jangan peluk dia kalau anda ingin selamat!" Aku menatap Kon dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Yoruichi-sama melepaskan Kon dari tangannya, kemudian menendang Kon sekeras-kerasnya. "Ya, aku tahu Ririn!", Yoruichi-sama tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk karena ingin bertemu Urahara-sama.

Kon segera bangkit.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menghalang-halangiku dalam mendapat _mangsa_ku?"

Aku tersenyum sinis sambil memilin-milin rambut pirangku (AN: ceritanya Ririn lagi pakai wujud manusianya :D).

"Kau itu terlalu _bodoh_!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

Sekarang Ichigo, aku, Cloud, Nova, Urahara-sama, Yoruichi-sama, dan... –err... Kon sedang duduk mengelilingi meja lingkaran ditemani masing-masing segelas teh hijau hangat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Urahara-san?" Ichigo membuka suara.

"Ya, baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah berarti. Paling-paling hanya hollow kelas teri yang tiba-tiba mengacau!" Urahara-sama tersenyum lebar namun sebagian wajahnya tertutup kipas kecil.

Ahh~... Lihatlah... Betapa gagahnya Ichigo dengan Haori angka lima yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji di balik punggungnya!

Ichigo kini menjadi kapten divisi lima menggantikan Aizen yang sudah kalah ketika winter war.

_Benar-benar sosok laki-laki yang ideal!_

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kalian?" Ichigo memandang kami sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak mendengarkannya. Aku sibuk memandangi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Kami baik-baik saja! Semenjak winter war berakhir, tugas kami semakin berkurang. Kami jadi menganggur sepanjang hari, deh! Yaahh... Tahu sendiri lah! Akhir-akhir ini Ririn, Nova, dan Cloud lebih sering menggunakan gigai mereka. Ririn menyamar menjadi pelajar SMP di siang hari. Cloud juga bekerja sebagai pesulap. Begitu pula dengan Nova, ia bekerja sebagai _stuntman_ atau _cameo_ dalam film-film ninja. Kadang bekerja sampingan sebagai cosplayer (ninja). Nah, karena waktu luang kami semakin banyak, kami menjadi lebih leluasa dalam melakukan hal yang kami sukai! Contohnya aku, kemarin aku menyelinap ke onsen wanita untuk melihat wanita-wanita cantik sedang berendam! Ririn lebih senang bermain, Cloud leluasa menyamar menjadi siapapun di siang hari. Sedangkan Nova lebih suka mencuci topeng-topengnya yang sudah bulukan (?). Yahh... Begitulah... Benar 'kan, Ririn?" Kon berbicara panjang lebar tapi tidak kugubris sedikitpun.

"Oi!" Ia menepuk punggungku.

Aku masih terpaku pada Ichigo...

Kon kehilangan kesabarannya, "HEI!"

"APAA?" Aku balas membentaknya.

_Ruangan menjadi hening._

Aku langsung sadar dengan perbuatanku. "G-gomenasai..." Aku menunduk malu.

Wahh... Bagaimana ini? Gara-gara Kon, aku jadi terlihat seperti bocah tempramental di hadapan Ichigo. Urrghh... Bagaimana ini... Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku nanti?

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm... Oh ya Kon! Ngomong-ngomong setelah aku tidak memakaimu lagi kerjaanmu apa?".

Yaa... Ichigo sudah punya _mod soul_ baru untuk ia pakai. Ia tidak memakai Kon lagi. Ia berkata bahwa ia butuh _mod soul_ baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Kon itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia memanfaatkan tampang Ichigo yang keren untuk memikat gadis-gadis muda. Mudah saja membedakan Ichigo yang asli dengan Ichigo 'palsu' yang tubuhnya diisi Kon.

Badan Ichigo asli agak membungkuk kalau berjalan. Ia juga jarang menampakkan ekspresi ceria. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Kon yang terlalu percaya diri sehingga berjalan dengan pungung tegak sambil tebar pesona di sana sini.

Kon sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Ichigo!

Tubuh Ichigo mengalami kerusakan berat (yang entah sudah berapa kali terjadi)!

Nilai-nilai Ichigo jadi turun!

Padahal di luar sana Ichigo sedang melaksanakan tugas yang mulia.

Dia seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi _mod soul_ Ichigo!

E-... eh... Kenapa aku jadi emosi begini?

Ahh~ jadi terbawa suasana, deh! Hihihi...

Aku terkikik geli memikirkannya.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Normal POV_

"Cloud... Bantu aku, ya..."

"Hnn, tidak. Aku tidak mau, ah!"

"Ayolaahh... Sekali ini saja!"

"Bohong."

"Urrgghh! Kau hanya perlu menyamar menjadi perempuan kemudian menyelinap ke onsen. Aku akan ikut serta di dalam tasmu, kemudian mencoba mengintip dengan modal tubuh mungilku ini! Mau, ya?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ya...?"

"Hngg..."

"Aaakkh! Ayolah Clouuudd...!"

"_Sedang merencanakan penyelinapan ke onsen wanita, hmm?"_

Ririn muncul secara misterius di belakang Kon yang sedang memelas kepada Cloud dengan gaya super lebay agar Cloud mau ikut serta dalam rencana penyelinapan ke onsen wanitanya.

Kon langsung salah tingkah. "Hmpp! Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Ririn tetap ngotot.

"Cloud pernah menjadi kaki tanganku (AN: ingat waktu Ririn dkk. pertama kali muncul di Anime? :D)! Dan aku sahabatnya. Aku berhak atas semua urusannya. Cloud, jangan ikut-ikutan dalam rencana _busuk_nya!" Sambung Ririn.

"Kenapa 'sih kau selalu mencampuri urusanku! Kau selalu menghalangi rencana-rencanaku untuk memikat _mangsaku_!"

"Memikat? Hahahaha... _Memikat_ katamu? Kau itu 'baka' atau apa sih? Dasar, kau itu terlalu _bodoh_!"

"Terserahlah!" Kon melengos pergi.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Kon's POV_

Aku tidak habis pikir, Ririn itu benar-benar membenciku, ya?

Hmm... Baiklah, mungkin dia iri padaku yang lebih imut daripada dia.

Dia sangat membenciku, yang katanya aku ini _pervert_-lah! Yang katanya aku ini mesum lah! Hentai lah! Apapun itu!

Dia senang sekali mengganggu kesenanganku.

Tadi Yoruichi-sama.

Kemarin Inoue-nee.

Kemarinnya lagi Nona Rangiku.

Lalu siapa lagi?

Yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di otakku adalah, ketika aku tanya alasan kenapa ia menghalangiku mengintip gadis-gadis, ia selalu menjawab kalau aku ini 'bodoh'.

Aku tidak bodoh.

Buktinya aku tidak pernah ketahuan kalau mengintip!

Sampai sekarangpun aku masih memikirkan hal itu.

_Ririn kenapa kau membenciku?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Normal POV_

Kon, Cloud, Nova, dan Ririn (dalam wujud boneka) sedang bersantai di ruang tengah rumah Urahara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari toko Urahara.

Ternyata banyak gadis SMU Karakura sedang berkumpul. Mereka memilah-milah aneka permen yang dipajang di etalase toko.

"Inoue-nee!" Kon refleks melompat saat melihat Orihime. Untung sebelum Kon sempat memeluknya, Orihime dengan sigap langsung menangkap Kon dan mencekik Kon dengan tangannya.

"Makanya, jangan suka peluk orang sembarangan!" Ririn mendengus kesal melihat Kon yang meronta-ronta.

"Inoue-nee, kenapa banyak siswi SMU disini?" Ririn bertanya pada Orihime sambil naik ke tangan Orihime (juga).

"I-iya... Jadi, karena aku sering pergi ke toko Pak Urahara sepulang sekolah, banyak teman-teman yang curiga akan apa yang aku lakukan disini. Kemudian mereka bertanya padaku, lalu aku menjawab kalau disini menjual banyak permen yang enak-enak, jadi aku selalu pergi ke sini untuk membeli permen sebagai cemilan di rumah. Tidak tahunya mereka malah mengajak (baca: memaksa) aku membeli permen."

"Orihime, apa yang kau pegang itu? Boneka?" Teman-teman Orihime langsung mengerubungi Orihime yang memegang Kon dan boneka Ririn.

"_Nyaaa~! Boneka singanya kawaii...!"_

"_Iya! Imutnyaaaaaa..."_

"_Hime-chan~... Aku mau boneka singa!"_

"_Hime-chan, kau beli dimana boneka singa itu?"_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Ririn's POV_

Semua teman Inoue-nee mengerubungi Kon. Memuji-muji Kon yang imut.

"_Hime, boneka apa yang kau pegang satunya itu? Boneka angsa?"_

"_Bukan! Itu bebek__!"_

"_Bukan itu itik!"_

"_Eh, bentuknya jelek sekali?"_

"_Iya, bentuknya aneh!"_

Lihatlah, sekarang gadis-gadis itu mencemooh wujudku. Aku sedih. Sakit hati. Begitu tidak adilnya mereka. Kenapa hanya Kon yang dipuji?

Aku melompat dari genggaman Inoue-nee, kemudian berlari ke halaman belakang.

Yeaa... Tidak akan ada yang mencariku sampai kesini.

Ini tempat persembunyianku. Yang tahu hanya aku, author (?), Tuhan, dan-....

"Hei! Tadi aku dapat pelukan dari gadis-gadis! Mereka bilang aku imut! Hehehe..."

_Kon._

Aku duduk membelakanginya.

Menangis hening di dalam hati.

"Dasar bodoh."

Hanya kalimat itu yang lolos keluar dari bibirku.

Ia menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa 'sih kau selalu memanggilku _bodoh_? Memangnya apa yang salah tentang diriku? Mereka menyukaiku! Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana denganmu, huh? Mengagumi Ichigo, memuji-muji Ichigo, tapi nyatanya? Hei, _nyadaaarrrr_! Sampai sekarangpun Ichigo _hanya_ menganggapmu sebagai _partner_ ciliknya! Tidak lebih! Tahu sendiri 'kan? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya _bodoh_? Bukankah-..."

"DIAM SINGA MESUM KUNING!" Aku membentaknya semakin keras. Aku berbalik badan dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku manja dengan Ichigo? Memangnya salah kalau aku mencari perhatian dari Ichigo? Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis-gadis di onsen itu? Hei, _nyadaaaarrrrrrr_! Mereka tidak sepenuhnya menyukaimu karena _pesona_mu! Mereka hanya menganggapmu imut! Apakah dengan itu mereka lantas akan bertekuk lutut kemudian menikahimu? Tidak! Aku –mungkin suatu hari, walau bukan dengan Ichigo, bisa saja menikahi atau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Sedangkan kau? Bagaimana gadis-gadis itu menyukaimu, sedangkan 'tubuh' saja kau _tidak punya_!"

Aku meluapkan segala emosi yang terbendung. Yeaa... Jika aku sedang dalam wujud manusia, kau akan melihatku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kon terdiam. Ia terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba naik darah. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan terkejut.

"Apa? Masih belum puas?" Aku membentaknya sekali lagi.

"R-ririn-..."

"Sana, cari tubuhmu dulu!" Aku melengos pergi meninggalkannya. Oke, aku jadi emosi sekarang.

Aku segera lari ke kamar, kemudian mengganti tubuhku ke wujud manusia –gadis cilik dengan rambut pirang.

Aku menatap wujud bonekaku. "Dasar bodoh. Ini _ayam_! Bukan angsa, bebek, atau itik!" Aku mendengus kesal. Aku melempar wujud bonekaku ke sudut ruangan –dan aku _tidak akan pernah_ menyentuh apalagi masuk ke boneka itu lagi.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Tolonglah Pak Urahara~..."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Hmm... Ayolah~..."_

"_Tidak. Kau sekarang 'kan hanya konpaku cadangan yang jarang dipakai!"_

"_T-tapi... Aku bisa menyamar jadi siswa sekolah! Kemampuanku juga lumayan! Siapa tahu sewaktu-waktu muncul shinigami daiko yang baru! Ayolaahh!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_T-tapi-..."_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_

Aku, Nova, dan Cloud yang sedang menikmati teh hijau mendengar suara ribut dari ruang sebelah.

"Ada apa 'sih?"

Aku bertanya pada _partner_ku.

"Yaa~... Dari kemarin Kon memaksa Urahara-sama untuk membuatkannya gigai yang berwujud manusia. Benar 'kan, Nova?" Cloud menjelaskan padaku.

"Hmm, ya." Nova menimpali pendek.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin dibuatkan gigai, ya? Tidak biasanya. Kau tahu sebabnya?" Tanya Cloud pada Nova.

Nova menjawab pendek, "Tidak.".

"Kau tahu?" Sekarang Cloud menatapku.

Aku sedikit gelagapan, "T-tidak! Lagian bukan urusanku!".

"Hmm, Ririn, kulihat hubunganmu dengan Kon sedang tidak baik. Apa kalian ada masalah?" Nova bertanya dengan nada datar, tapi cukup _care_ dan serius.

"Hmm... Tidak –ehm, mungkin iya," Aku memutar bola mataku sambil memain-mainkan rambut pirangku. _Ya, sebenarnya kami berdua ada masalah. Sudah berhari-hari kami tidak bertegur sapa._

Cloud dan Nova menghentikan aktifitas mereka secara serentak selama beberapa detik. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hmm, apa? Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" Aku –yang tidak enak dipandangi terus-menerus segera kabur keluar ruangan.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Saat hendak membuka pintu, aku tertarik pada pembicaraan Urahara-sama dan Kon menunda niatku, kemudian memutar langkahku untuk mencuri dengar.

"_Boleh, ya~..."_

"_Akan kupikirkan lagi."_

"_Ayolahh~..."_

"_Hmm... Baiklah,"_

"_YAY!"_

"_Tapi ada syaratnya."_

"_Hnn? Apa?"_

"_Bakar koleksi majalah dan manga hentai-mu! Satu lagi. Tidak ada onsen, wanita, atau kamera selama satu bulan. Mengerti?"_

Tennggg... Dunia bagaikan gelap di mata Kon."

"_K-kenapa...?"_

"_Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Yoruichi melihat koleksimu itu, dia menuduhku sebagai pemilik barang-barang tersebut. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, jadi cepat bakar!"_

Dari jauh, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Khukhukhuu..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Huuu~ Go, Kon! Go~..." Kon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia bahkan membuat _headband_ sendiri bertuliskan: **'Ayo Kon! Kamu bisa hidup tanpa hentai! Demi gigai baru, FIGHT!"**.

Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang _lebay_. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa hidup tanpa _koleksi_nya. Lihat saja, hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan merengek lebay sambil terkapar seperti ikan yang keluar dari air.

"Hahaha... Kon, ini baru hari ke-sembilan belas! Masih sebelas hari lagi!" Aku mentertawakannya.

"Diam, kau!" Kon membentakku dengan tatapan menusuk. Aku tertegun dengan sikapnya.

Oke, oke, aku segera meninggalkannya –ke halaman belakang..."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ya.

Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Hngg... Iya, waktu itu aku duluan mulai berkata kasar padanya.

Tapi... Aku tidak tahu, dibentak Kon rasanya sakit sekali.

_Sangat sakit._

Aku lagi-lagi menangis hening, tapi kali ini dengan air mata.

Ahh, kenapa aku menangis?

Jangan-jangan-...

Jangan bilang kalau...

_Aku mulai... menyukai Kon?_

T-tidak, tidak! Gigai saja tidak punya!

Ehmm... Masih tidak percaya?

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku menyukai Kon, puas?" Aku menjerit pada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung mengutuk diriku yang terang-terangan membocorkan rahasia diriku sendiri. Untung tidak ada orang disini.

Tapi... Saat ini kami berdua –bukan, dia sedang marah padaku. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin...

"Haaahh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menutup mata sambil menikmati semilir angin yang meniup jubah hitamku. Sudahlah aku menyerah, biar angin membawa terbang harapanku –yang kini pupus sudah. _Kau tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sudah membencimu, bukan?_

"Hei~!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Aku membuka mataki, melirik asal suara tersebut. "_KON_?"

Kon mengambil tempat disebelahku. Duduk, kemudian melepas _headband_-nya –membiarkan _headband _itu terbang bersama angin.

Tubuhku mematung. Lidahku seolanh membeku. Peluh mulai mengucur tak karuan di dahiku.

"Ya. Aku puas. Aku sudah dengar semuanya!" Ia berbicara tanpa menatap mataku.

"Yaa~... Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak punya gigai seperti kalian. Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku juga memiliki perasaan seperti kalian. Terserah mau bilang aku ini _pervert_ atau apa! Tapi yang jelas-..."

Kon menahan kata-katanya.

Aku menahan nafasku.

Kon tersenyum penuh arti lantas menyambung kalimatnya, "Ya, aku juga mencintai seseorang. Dia konpaku, sama denganku. Dan barusan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku... walaupun secara tidak langsung, aku senang."

Aku tersenyum lega. Aku menariknya, kemudian memeluknya erat. Lantas mencium pipinya.

Rasanya? Ya, tentu saja seperti kain. Baunya seperti bau cairan pelembut yang digunakan untuk merendam tubuhnya dua hari yang lalu. _Wanginya, aku menyukainya!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ririn, walaupun kau tidak memiliki –ehem- seperti milik Nona Rangiku, tapi pelukanmu begitu enak!" Kon nyengir lebar.

"ARRGHH! PERVERT!"

_Ya,_

_Tanpa tubuhpun aku tetap mencintainya._

_Karena cinta bukan bagaimana caranya kita memandang fisik,_

_... Tapi sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan hati,_

_Dan abadi di dalam hati..._

~#~#~#~_**END?**_~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: YAYAYAYAYAYAYY! Reader sekalian, saya publish NYARIS telat! Haghaghaghag!

Ao: Gitu 'kok bangga!

Author: Biarin lho! Terserah :P

Ao: Ossu, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini! By the way, judul fic ini diambil dari lagu berjudul sama yang dinyanyikan sama pemerannya Ichigo Kurosaki (Duh! Lupa namanya! *slapped*) di **Rock Musical Bleach**.

Author: Iya! *keren banget lagu itu~ XD*. Oh ya! Maaf kalau telat! Waktu itu saya kena WB lumayan lama (Wahh... berasa gagal jadi author) jadi pembuatannya sempat terhenti. Bahkan fic Hetalia dan Umineko saya juga ngadat. Gomenasai~ *pundung*. Plus, maaf kalau ujung-ujungnya agak OOC *pundung lagi*.

Ao: Yasud lah! Ini untuk Vivariation Festival. Jadi tolong review nyoo~... Supaya bulan depan author bisa publish cepet! v^^v

All: **REVIEW NYOOOOOOO~~~...! ^o^**

_Omake:_

Ririn terduduk lesu di depan televisi.

Hari Sabtu. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Ahh, Kon kemana, sih?" Ririn mengeluh.

_Prangg... Grubb!_

Ririn memeriksa toko untuk melihat ribut-ribut apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang ia lihat?

Ririn melihat laki-laki seumuran dirinya gagah berambut pirang cerah (AN: Silahkan bayangkan salah satu personel Super Junior atau artis Hollywood kesayangan anda berambut pirang menyala *nosebleed ria*). Laki-laki tegap dan tampan.

Ririn terpana.

"Maaf, aku sedang menyesuaikan diriku dengan gigaiku yang baru!" Lelaki itu tersenyum _innocent_.

Ririn terkejut.

_Suara itu..._

_Gigai baru..._

"Kon?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Ya?"

Ririn serta merta menghambur ke pelukan Kon. "Hei, hei!" Kon tertawa kecil.

"Hmm... Beberapa waktu yang lalu seorang gadis konpaku berkata kalau 'suatu hari ia akan menikah dan berkencan dengan seseorang...'" Kon nyengir. Wajah Ririn langsung memerah.

"Ne~ Ririn, _would you be my date_?"

_**RnR?**_


End file.
